


One-Time Thing

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Love is in the Air, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanji is a virgin, Sex, This contains the rewrite, Zoro loves him to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are alone on the Sunny. Zoro wants something, and Sanji agrees reluctantly. But he won't regret it, Zoro assures him. It'll just be a one-time thing anyway, right?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Original

**Author's Note:**

> This contains the rewrite in chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!

“This is going to be a one-time thing, alright,” the blond said.

Zoro smirked and nodded his head as the blond cook leaned up against him.

“Yeah, a one-time thing, Sanji,” he said.

Zoro kissed the cooks neck and left open mouthed kisses along his jawline. Sanji shuddered and moaned softly. Zoro could only grin into the blonds neck. He licked the side of Sanji’s jaw and bit into the skin on his throat. Sanji bend his head backwards, giving Zoro more access to all of his delicious flesh.

Zoro smiled as he recalled how they had gotten into this situation. The Sunny was empty, except for the two rivals. The others were on the nearby island for the night, looking for food and supplies. Sanji had been preparing dinner when Zoro had come in and started to demand he have sex with Sanji. Sanji had been stunned, frozen and speechless. At first he had laughed, saying the swordsman had to be joking. But after seeing the serious look on the man’s face he was silent once more. Then out of nowhere the cook had yelled: “ _As If!”_ And kicked Zoro out of the kitchen. Not much later Zoro had tried again, and again, and again. Finally Sanji had given in. Thus they were here right now, the one-time thing going on. 

Zoro was shaken out of his memory by a very irritated Sanji. The blond had started to whine and was pulling on Zoro’s hair. Zoro, who stood behind the blond, smirked and bit down on his shoulder.

“Ow! Zoro you ass!” Sanji growled.

Zoro could only smirk as sinful thoughts filled his mind. He spun Sanji around so the cook was facing him, instead of the counter, and kissed him on the lips. The kiss wasn’t forceful or anything, but rather passionate and sweet. Once again Sanji moaned into the kiss. Zoro nipped at his bottom lip and pulled it with his teeth. Sanji groaned and pushed up against the swordsman. Zoro’s back hit the counter and he almost stumbled, catching himself on the sink. Sanji grinned into the kiss and licked at Zoro’s lips playfully. Zoro opened his mouth a bit and let his tongue join Sanji’s in a heated battle.

Sanji let his hands wonder and found the sash tied around Zoro’s clothes. He undid the knot, never breaking the kiss, and let the red sash fall to the floor. Zoro groaned at the loss of clothing, shouldn’t he be the one in control? Said swordsman growled and broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for breath. Sanji frowned but not for long. Zoro spun him back around and hugged him from behind.

“What is it?” Sanji asked.

“Nothing, just figuring out ... How to do this,” Zoro said.

Sanji frowned. “But you already know, don’t you?” he asked.

Zoro nodded softly, then smirked into Sanji’s bare neck. “But I still have to figure out if I want you on the bed or on the counter,” he whispered.

Sanji flushed a bright red and Zoro could feel the heat radiating off of him. He smirked and planted another open mouthed kiss on Sanji’s neck.

“Well then?” Zoro asked.

“What?” Sanji asked hoarsely.

“What do you want, the counter or the bed?”

Sanji flushed even deeper, his ears going red too. Zoro chuckled and took a step back, releasing the blond. Sanji turned back to Zoro and stared him dead in the eye. Zoro could see a glint of something in his eye, but he couldn’t tell what it was. Sanji fiddled with the end of his shirt before saying something softly.

“What?” Zoro asked.

Sanji growled and raised his head, almost yelling at the swordsman. “I said, the bed.”

Zoro didn’t know why but he blushed a scarlet red, much to his and Sanji’s surprise. Sanji chuckled as his own blush slowly crept away. Zoro grumbled a curse and grabbed Sanji’s hand, leading them out of the kitchen.

“Where are we going?” Sanji asked.

“Where do you think, dumbass cook,” Zoro replied.

Sanji was silent after that. Zoro wondered what the blond was thinking about. He himself had a lot on his mind. He was going to have sex, with his shipmate, Nakama and crush. What would Sanji think when he found out. Sanji was the woman loving love cook after all. A sinking feeling made its way to Zoro’s stomach at the thought of rejection. He shuddered, not going unnoticed by Sanji, and made his way over to their respective cabins.

Each of the crew members had his or her own room. The Sunny was more than big enough for that. Zoro stopped in the hallway and wondered which room he should enter, his or Sanji’s. Behind him, Sanji groaned and pushed open Zoro’s bedroom door. He pulled the swordsman inside and closed the door with his foot.

Zoro was slightly surprised as he was pulled inside and pushed towards his bed. His knees hit the edge and he fell over, pulling the blond with him. Sanji landed on his with a soft thud, making Zoro grunt. Sanji, unbeknownst to Zoro, had begun his little plan of exploring. 

The blond had never had sex with another man before, but how difficult could it be? He reached down and skimmed his hand down Zoro’s chest. Zoro made a chocked noise and Sanji looked up at him through a curtain of blond hair. He smirked at the man’s wary expression, turning back to his task. Sanji’s hand went lower and played with the rim of Zoro’s pants. He could already feel the buldge that the man had underneath his clothes. It turned Sanji on, knowing he had Zoro at his mercy.

Zoro was totally shocked as Sanji took control of the entire situation. Sanji played with the rim of his pants and Zoro’s patients was beginning to run very short. He growled and bucked his hips, trying to get Sanji to continue. The blond just smirked at him and lowered himself off the bed. Zoro sat up on his elbows and watched as Sanji slowly, very slowly, unzipped his pants and pulled them to his knees. Another chocked noise made it passed his lips as his erection became obvious through his underwear.

Sanji licked his lips and watched as Zoro all but squirmed under him. He slowly let his hand make its way to Zoro’s erection and he skimmed over it. Zoro groaned lowly in his throat and Sanji shivered at the delicious sound. He wanted to hear more noises from the swordsman. They turned him on and the blond knew exactly what to do to get more of them. Sanji pulled Zoro’s underwear down and grinned as the swordsman groaned again.

Zoro groaned once more and shivered as the cold air hit his naked body. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to imagine what Sanji was going to do. Zoro himself wanted to make a mess of the blond, but it seemed to have worked backwards. Suddenly a thick warmth wrapped around his length and Zoro shot up. He moaned lowly and fell back on the bed. A chuckle could be heard and Zoro growled as the hand around his length began to move.

“God, Sanji,” Zoro growled out, his voice cracking, as if he had been screaming.

“What is it?” Sanji asked, voice low and tone husky.

Zoro shivered again and sat up on his elbows once more. He watched as Sanji explored his private parts with very much interest. The blond stroked him slowly, seemingly testing what the swordsman liked. He pushed his thumb against the head and swirled it around. Zoro slapped a hand over his mouth to cover a loud moan. Still Sanji had heard it and he was very much intrigued. He wanted to hear so much more. He began stroking Zoro a little faster, listening to the man’s breath speed up.

“Ah!” Zoro bucked as Sanji’s finger pressed on the head and fingered the opening on top.

Sanji watched as Zoro bucked and a little pre-cum started to leak out of his member. He grinned evilly and took advantage of the moment, of Zoro’s distraction. Sanji leaned forward and blew cold air against the man’s organ. Zoro moaned lowly in his throat as Sanji licked on the underside of his shaft. He clenched his eyes shut and breathed in sharply.

“S-Sanji ...,” he groaned.

Sanji hummed as he kissed the tip and wrapped his lips around Zoro’s length. Zoro gasped and bucked, forcing his member deeper and making Sanji choke. Sanji didn’t let it stop him thought. He bobbed his head up and down slowly. Sanji could taste all of Zoro in this moment. The taste of pre-cum was sweet and bitter at the same time. Sanji’s nose was tickled by coarse hair and he chuckled around the organ in his mouth. This caused Zoro to tense and he almost screamed as he came without warning.

Sanji sputtered but drank the man dry. He licked his lips and cleaned Zoro’s length with his tongue. He glanced up at the swordsman to be met with a stunning sight. Zoro was panting hard, sweat running down his temple. His body was flushed and also covered in little droplets of sweat. Sanji swallowed as he noticed the bright red blush on the swordsman’s face, all the way up to his ears. He shifted his weight and noticed the tightness in his pants. Sanji growled softly and stood, shedding his jacket on the floor.

Zoro heaved in a breath as he heard clothes rustle. He sat up and watched Sanji shed his jacket and dress shirt. They all fell to the floor, his tie joining them. Sanji soon joined him on the bed and watched him. There was an awkward tension in the air and Zoro chuckled.

“You’ll be fine,” he said.

Sanji’s eyes widened and he blushed a scarlet red.

“So, ehm, how does this go?” the blond asked.

Zoro frowned. “You just gave me a mind-blowing blowjob and you don’t know what to do next?” he asked.

Sanji nodded slowly, his eyes looking anywhere but Zoro. Zoro chuckled, Sanji’s confidence was completely gone and replaced with a sweet shyness that turned the swordsman on. He reached out for Sanji’s hand and pulled the blond in close. He began kissing the blond, making Sanji groan. He could taste himself on Sanji’s lips, it made him groan softy. Zoro sat up and straddled the cook. He kissed down Sanji’s neck towards his chest, taking a small pink bud into his mouth and biting it softly. Sanji moaned and buried his fingers in Zoro’s hair. Zoro licked and sucked Sanji’s nipples for a few minutes. Zoro, once again, got a hard on from Sanji’s sweet moans. He growled as he licked down the blonds chest and bit into soft skin. 

“S-So, what n-now- AH!” Sanji moaned as Zoro released him from the confinements of his trousers.

Zoro didn’t reply to the unfinished question as he wrapped his calloused hand around Sanji’s erection. Sanji chocked on his words and released some gibberish from his mouth. Zoro chuckled and slowly stroked Sanji’s aching erection. Zoro couldn’t take his eyes of the moaning, squirming and flushed blond. His eyes clouded for a second and everything became black. A second later he was back and Sanji was looking at him with hooded eyes.

“Are you okay?” the blond asked.

Zoro nodded his head and sucked in air. “Yeah,” he hugged Sanji, “Your just so beautiful ...,” he murmured.

Sanji giggled softly and said, “Thanks, I guess.”

Zoro grinned and began preparing for the second thing they needed to do. He brought three fingers to Sanji’s mouth and held them there. When Sanji looked at him with a confused look Zoro rolled his eyes and said,

“Suck.”

Sanji’s eyes widened and he said, “So ehm, I’m the bottom?”

Zoro began to laugh, loud. He wiped his eyes as tears streamed down his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh,” Zoro said as he stopped.

Sanji pouted.

Zoro blushed bright red at the sight. “Y-you can be top if you want ...,” he stuttered.

Sanji smirked slowly and wrapped his lips around the fingers in front of his mouth. Zoro’s blush brightened and he swallowed thickly. Was he even ready for this!? No, more importantly, was Sanji even ready for this? Was Zoro forcing him to do something he didn’t want to? Zoro was shaken out of his daydream by a warm, wet, velvety feeling around his fingers. He stared at Sanji as the blond licked his fingers, covering every inch in saliva. Then Sanji released them with a popping sound and he sat up, pushing Zoro back.

“You should be top, you know how it works,” Sanji whispered into his ear.

Zoro’s blush got even brighter and he felt like he was on fire. He was sure even his ears were red. He swallowed again and nodded his head. He could feel that familiar feeling in his groin and he shivered. Zoro pushed Sanji back on the bed, lifting the blonds hips and putting a pillow under him. Sanji watched him wearily, eyes of a hawk watching every movement Zoro made. Zoro sweat-dropped and slowly brought one of his saliva covered fingers to Sanji’s entrance. He skimmed around the edge for a few seconds before slowly pushing the digit in. Sanji yelped and grasped onto Zoro’s arms tightly.

“Sanji?” Zoro asked softly.

Sanji sniffed and opened his tear filled eyes, “It hurts, stop, please.” 

Zoro swallowed hard and shook his head. Sanji’s eyes widened a bit before the overloaded tears streamed over his face and he clenched them closed. Zoro bit his lip, he felt slightly guilty. Then his eyes widened as he came up with a great idea.

“Sanji, hey look at me,” he said.

Sanji opened his eyes and stared at Zoro. Zoro smiled and lowered his forehead onto Sanji’s. Sanji frowned, but it was quickly wiped away as Zoro kissed him hungrily. Sanji moaned into the kiss, battling Zoro’s tongue for dominance, which, of course, he lost. Zoro began to move his finger again and Sanji didn’t even notice. The swordsman grinned into the kiss and kissed down Sanji’s throat. He sucked and bit, leaving bite marks on Sanji’s pale skin. The blond, Zoro knew, enjoyed it very much. He had gotten another hard on and it was leaking. Zoro went even lower and lifted Sanji’s hips, licking the underside of his erection.

“Ah ... Z-Zoro don’t stop,” Sanji moaned out.

Zoro shuddered and nodded his head, giving Sanji another slow lick and teasing a third finger inside the blond. Sanji, again, didn’t notice and kept on moaning. Zoro felt pent up, he was watching such an erotic sight after all. He began to make scissoring movements and suddenly the blond tensed around his fingers.

“AH!” Sanji almost screamed as Zoro’s fingers brushed a sensitive place.

The blond clenched hard and Zoro bit his lip once more. He sucked in a breath and watched Sanji come down from his temporary high. The blond looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“What the hell was that?” he asked.

Zoro smirked, knowing he had found what he was looking for. He brushed that spot again and Sanji writhed underneath him. Zoro blushed at the sight and had the sudden urge to kiss the blond again. He leant forward and nipped at the cooks ear, pulling it into his mouth. Sanji yelped and wrapped his arms around the green haired swordsman. He felt like returning the favor and bit into Zoro’s earlobe. The green haired man shuddered and let go of the blond, pulling his fingers out. Sanji whined at the loss, missing the weird feeling it had given him.

“Are you ready?” Zoro asked.

Sanji was confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he slowly nodded. Zoro spit into his hand and slicked his erection, Sanji watching him all the way. Zoro looked at the blond one more time, asking for permission, and pressed the tip to Sanji’s entrance.

“Wait,” Sanji said.

Zoro froze, “What is it?” he asked, voice cracking.

“Be gentle, it’s my first time after all,” Sanji murmured, a blush covering his body up till his chest.

Zoro shivered at the thought of virgin Sanji, it was a little too much maybe. He grabbed the blond around his waist and heaved him up, having Sanji hover above his length. Zoro grunted at the force and he almost fell back. Sanji supported himself on his legs and gripped Zoro’s shoulders.

“Wait, Zoro what are you-!” Sanji asked.

Zoro pushed the blond down on himself, pushing in to the hilt. Sanji screamed out, though it sounded more like a really loud moan. Zoro grunted and grit his teeth. Warmth enveloped him and he wasn’t sure if the stars he saw were part of the room or not. Zoro opened his eyes, (when had he closed them?), and watched Sanji. The blond had his mouth open in a silent moan, his eyes were clenched closed, his body was flushed and tears were streaming over his face. Sanji gripped Zoro’s shoulders tightly, as if he wanted to break them. Zoro stayed still for a moment, letting the cook adjust to the new feeling of being filled.

“Ah, hah. That-That was intense,” Sanji whispered, breathing in sharply.

Zoro grunted, nodding his head. He swallowed again and said, “You alright?” 

Sanji nodded his head and looked down at the swordsman. “Yes,” he said breathily.

Zoro blushed and buried his face in Sanji’s neck, giving it small kisses. Sanji wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and moved his hips experimentally. Zoro sucked in a breath and groaned, Sanji made a soft ‘Ah!’ sound and stopped moving.

“Sure you okay, stupid cook?” Zoro asked, getting back into teasing.

Sanji wacked him on the head and said, “Watch it, or I’ll grab a ladle.”

Zoro snickered and thrust upwards. Sanji yelped again but it turned into a pleasure filled moan. He buried his face in Zoro’s neck and breathed in deeply.

“I hate you.”

Zoro stopped moving. “Why?” he asked softly.

Sanji sighed loudly, pushing off Zoro and laying his head to the man’s chest. “Not really, I just, don’t know.”

Zoro smiled, it wasn’t all that hard for them to return to their usual teasing. But after this, who knew what would happen. Zoro wanted nothing more than to kick Sanji’s ass every time they bickered. But would they even continue to do that after this? He frowned and sat back against the headboard. He pulled Sanji with him and hugged the blond.

“What is it?” Sanji asked.

“I just, promise me, that when this is over, we will still spar and pick on each other?” Zoro asked.

Sanji laughed, loud.

Zoro pouted and bit into his collarbone, making the blond slap him for real.

“Of course we will do that, you never cease to get on my nerves, moss-head,” Sanji argued, rubbing his collarbone, which was turning slightly red.

Zoro smiled and placed a hand behind Sanji’s head. He pushed forward and kissed the blond with all his might while thrusting upwards with his hips. Sanji’s moan was swallowed in his mouth and Zoro moaned back in return. Zoro broke the kiss and heaved in air, which he desperately needed. Sanji did the same and laid his head on Zoro’s shoulder.

“Amazing,” the blond stuttered.

Zoro didn’t say anything as he pushed Sanji back on the bed, getting the pillow form earlier and placing it back under the cooks hips. Sanji laid his arms above his head and grasped at the sheets as Zoro slowly moved again.

“Ah! Oh, Zoro!” Sanji yelled as Zoro’s slow pace brushed that same spot inside him again.

Zoro grinned and said, “Found it.”

Then he slammed in hard. Sanji yelled and almost ripped out Zoro’s hair. The blond gripped tightly and forced the swordsman’s head down to his face. He kissed Zoro hard, drowning another moan that ripped from his lips. Zoro grunted with the force and shivered as pleasure build up. He felt that familiar tingling in his groin and knew he was close. Sanji had to be close too, he had to be. Zoro let one of his hands slide away to the man’s erection and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

“AH! N-NO WAIT ZORO! I-I CA-N! AAHHH!”

Sanji was a moaning mess and he clenched around the swordsman. This was so unlike Sanji, Zoro thought as he saw black for the second time that day. He knew the cook to be a wild, woman-loving idiot that only cared about his food. But right now, Sanji wasn’t any of that. He was just Sanji, the cook. And Zoro wanted to see him like that every day if possible. He breathed, coming back to reality, and angled his hips. He thrust in hard, Sanji’s moan’s getting louder in his ears.

When he thrust in the second time, Sanji screamed, his voice cracking and going up a pitch. Zoro winced and had to control himself to not come right then and there. He slammed in again, sweat running down his face and body. Sanji’s blond hair fanned out around his head and his rosy cheeks stood out on his pale skin. Zoro shivered wildly and lifted the blond back up, slamming him down on his length. Sanji moaned loudly again. A stream of colorful language leaving his mouth together with Zoro’s name. Zoro’s hand played around with Sanji’s length for a while before he felt that tell-tale pulse from the man. He slammed in again and Sanji gasped.

“I-I’m gonna-,” he moaned.

“Then come!” Zoro grunted.

Sanji screamed for the umpteenth time and a white liquid shot out of his weeping member. Zoro could feel it’s warmth and wetness against his chest as he kissed the blond once more. Sanji clenched around him and Zoro slammed in once more before he felt himself come. He moaned into Sanji’s mouth and rode out his high, wanting it to last forever. When he finally came down from it, he was lying on top of the blond, who was limp under him. He heaved in a few breath before pulling out and collapsing next to Sanji.

“That was ...,” Sanji started.

“Amazing,” Zoro finished.

Sanji grinned at him with hooded eyes. Zoro stared at him and glanced down at the mess they made. He cracked a smile and laced his fingers with Sanji’s. Sanji turned on his side to watch him.

“Sanji ...,”

“Yeah, Zoro?”

“... I love you ...”

Sanji blushed brightly and propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled at Zoro and said, “I know.”

Zoro turned away and said, “I understand if you want to leave now ...”

Sanji frowned and punched him in the side. Zoro doubled over and turned to the blond. He was about to scream and insult the cook when he felt lips on his. He froze and stared at Sanji as he kissed him.

Sanji smirked at him. Zoro sat frozen and was only shaken out as Sanji said,

“Are you kidding? I’m ready for round two.”


	2. Rewrite

“This is going to be a one-time thing, alright?” the blonde said reluctantly.

Zoro could only smirk as he nodded, letting the blonde cook lean up against him.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “A one-time thing, Sanji,” Zoro said.

Zoro mouthed at Sanji’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his jawline. Sanji shuddered and let out a soft groan. Zoro could only grin into the cooks neck at his small victory. He let his tongue trail down Sanji’s neck and bit into the skin of his throat as the cook bend back to give him more access. Zoro smirked as he recalled how they had gotten into this situation. It was a strange thing indeed for the swordsman to have his perfect fantasy in his arms and kissing him senseless. Well, in a minute he would do that.

_The Sunny docked at the next island and everyone but the two rivals had gone to stay the night in a hotel. Sanji said that he wanted to do inventory and Zoro didn’t really care much anyway. The moment the crew was far from the ship, Zoro jumped up and raced to the galley. He walked in casually, ignoring his pounding heart._

_Sanji glanced up at him, away from his clipboard and gazed at Zoro with a bored look. “What?” he asked._

_“Have sex with me,” Zoro stated._

_Sanji’s clipboard fell to the floor and he froze, looking Zoro right in the eye. Then, he laughed, loud and long, doubling over and wheezing, tears leaking from his eyes._

_Zoro growled, crossing his arms. “I’m serious,” he said._

_Sanji froze, straightened and looked him dead in the eye. It was silent for a good long minute before the cook slowly walked over to him. Zoro almost believed he was granting his demand, but to his dismay, he got a boot right in the chest and flew out of the galley._

_“As if!” Sanji screamed, slamming the galley door shut._

_Zoro scrambled up, rubbing his aching chest with a pout on his face. Damn, that did not go as planned. Sanji was a stubborn asshole sometimes. Sadly, that was one of the many reasons Zoro was in love with the idiot._

_Zoro waited just a while before walking into the galley again and demanding the same thing, and every time he was rewarded with a right kick to the chest, which send him flying out. Eventually, Sanji had just given up, resigning himself to an awful fate._

Zoro was shaken out of his memory by a tugging on his hair. He looked down to see a very angry, irritated, and strangly sexy cook who seemed rather impatient for something he didn’t really want. The blonde had started to whine and began pulling harder at Zoro’s hair, which send sparks of pleasurable electricity up the swordsman’s spine. Zoro lowered his head out of Sanji’s grasp and bit into his naked shoulder roughly.

“Shit,” Sanji hissed lowly, digging his nails into Zoro’s arm until it hurt.

Zoro’s mind was filled with the most sinful image as Sanji said that and he groaned internally. Why did the cook have to be so hot and sexy. Zoro’s heart was gonna explode someday. The swordsman didn’t waste any more time and he spun Sanji around to face him. Zoro wasn’t really a person for rough sex. He liked it, yes, but he liked gently, passionate sex even more. It involved feelings and showing the person you cared for how much you loved them. With this in mind, he kissed Sanji gently, with a passion he had been hiding for a long time. To his surprise, Sanji moaned into the kiss and fingers tangled in his hair, gently weaving through green strands. Zoro nipped at the cooks mouth and bit into his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth. Sanji groaned lowly and pushed against Zoro, who almost lost his balance, but hit the counter and steadied himself. Sanji’s tongue lapped at his lips and he opened up to let Sanji in. Sanji was just slightly more skilled in this area than Zoro was and it turned out to be a good idea to let him lead the kiss.

They battled for dominance, which Zoro easily won when he got the hang of it. He’d let Sanji explore his mouth, now he wanted a chance. He let his tongue lap at the cooks bottom lip and he slipped inside. He stroked the roof of Sanji’s mouth and felt him shudder in response. The kiss was wet and gentle, almost sweet. Zoro had to admit he liked it. A lot. They broke the kiss for just a second, each taking a gulp of air and diving back in to continue the now set pace. Zoro was immensely enjoying it and he hoped that Sanji was as well. He could feel Sanji’s hand wonder and he felt a little giddy with himself. Sanji’s pale, lanky fingers undid his red sash and let the article fall to the floor in a heap. Zoro chose to break the kiss then, both men panting heavily as they tried to regain a normal breathing rhythm. Sanji’s blue eyes fell on him and Zoro was captured by their likeness to the ocean. So blue, so perfect, and yet with so many flaws. Flaws that he couldn’t help but love a little more right then and there.

“What is it?” Sanji said, smokers rasp giving his voice a sexy edge.

Zoro gulped and searched for words, his tongue tied up. “Nothing, just figuring out... how to do this,” he managed.

Sanji frowned, his curled eyebrow raising in a deftly arch. “But, you already know, don’t you?” he asked softly.

Zoro nodded, gently lacing his fingers with Sanji’s and bringing them up to kiss. “Yeah,” he said. “But, I still have to figure out if I want you on this counter or on my bed,” he whispered as he leaned in, licking at Sanji’s suddenly bright red ear.

Zoro pulled back to see that Sanji’s face was flushed red and he could feel the heat radiating from him. Zoro smirked, pulling Sanji to him and kissing him again, then he trailed down the pale neck to mouth at it gently.

“Well?” Zoro said a moment later, glancing up at Sanji.

“What?” Sanji asked hoarsely, as if his brain had blanked on him.

Zoro chuckled lowly, pressing a kiss to the cooks rapid pulse. “What do you want, the bed or the counter?”

Sanji flushed even deeper and Zoro couldn’t help but think he looked like a tomato, just a little. Even his ears were a deep red this time. Zoro chuckled again and released the blonde, stepping back to give him some room. Sanji looked up to him, staring at him with that flush making him look tantalizingly sexy. Sanji mumbled something and Zoro didn’t catch it as he was staring at his perfect fantasy.

“What?” Zoro rasped, throat suddenly dry.

Sanji growled and stepped towards him, taking Zoro’s green coat in one hand and hauling him closer. “I said; ‘the bed.’”

Zoro felt a rush of arousal jump over his skin and he shivered wildly, his brain taking a moment to process those wonderful words. Sanji released him with a grin, the blush never fading from his cheeks. Zoro didn’t waste any more time and he hauled Sanji closer, grabbing the cooks arm and swinging his body over his shoulder. Sanji yelped, laying fireman style over Zoro’s shoulders.

“What are you doing!” Sanji exclaimed, clutching Zoro’s back for purchase.

“Bedroom,” was Zoro’s only response.

Sanji stayed silent after that and Zoro was very glad for it. He couldn’t find his voice even if he wanted to and his heart was pounding in his ears, blood rushing south with every step he took. Zoro also knew that this was probably the first time Sanji was ever going to have sex with a man. He wondered what Sanji was thinking at this moment, and if he was nervous, or not. Zoro was nervous, very much so, but he tried not to let it show. He really wanted this, to have sex with Sanji, his nakama, his crush and his best friend. What would Sanji think when he found out. Perhaps he already knew, it would be rather strange to have sex with someone you didn’t love, let alone like. A sinking feeling made it to Zoro’s stomach when he remembered what Sanji really was, the woman loving cook. He shuddered at the feeling, which didn’t go unnoticed by Sanji, for he received a few gentle kisses to his nape. It reassured him quite a bit.

They made it to Zoro’s bedroom rather quickly and without getting lost, thankfully. Zoro dumped Sanji on the bed gracelessly. He began to rummage through his nightstand to retrieve the bottle of lube he had and a pack of condoms. He dumped those on the bed as well, catching Sanji’s eye and smiling at him. Sanji gave him a grateful smile and beckoned Zoro to the bed. Zoro shrugged of his coat and placed a knee on the bed between Sanji’s legs. He bend down, capturing Sanji’s lips in a gentle kiss. Sanji grinned and pulled at Zoro’s arm, flipping them over so that he could straddle the swordsman’s hips.

Zoro gulped. He watched as Sanji slid down his body, trailing pale hands over his heated flesh ‘till they came to his haramaki. The cook looked up at him, and Zoro was enchanted by those blue eyes once again. Coming back to his senses quickly, Zoro grabbed the haramaki and pulled It over his head. Sanji’s smile was bright when he looked back down and Zoro had to swallow hard. Sanji’s nimble hands went to work on Zoro’s trousers and the swordsman held his breath as the cook popped the buttons. Zoro’s pants were pulled down and he groaned as he was released from the confinements of the constricting fabric. His boxes were tented and a wet spot was forming on the dark fabric.

Sanji surprised Zoro again when he began mouthing at his clothed cock. Zoro bit his lip to keep quiet as the cook bit into the hem of his boxers and dragged them down, catching his dick so that it slapped back onto his stomach. Sanji’s hand flew to it and Zoro breathed in sharply at the cold feeling, though it was rather pleasant on his heated flesh. Sanji’s eyes were mischievous and Zoro let out a choked noise as Sanji’s hand began stroking him languidly. Zoro laid his head back against the mattress and flung an arm over his eyes, biting his lip hard to keep from making any noises. Sanji’s hand disappeared for just a second, before it came back, now wet and slick. The cook had probably licked his palm.

The air in the room was quickly heating up, but it still felt cold on Zoro’s overly heated skin. He didn’t really mind though, it was a nice contrast to everything at the moment and it allowed him to think clearly. Thinking clearly was what he needed, along with a whole lot of self-control. He needed the latter to keep from fucking the cook into the mattress. Sanji’s other hand came to join the first and Zoro sucked in a breath. The stimuli was almost too much already and he felt like exploding. Sanji’s hand was moving slow and steady, a constant that reminded him of the situation and that he was going to be fine. Zoro shifted up, leaning on his elbows to look down at the blonde cook.

The sight made him swallow dryly. Sanji was looking at his crotch with attention that he’d only seen directed at women or food. It was a strange sight indeed, but a very hot one. Sanji’s eyes flitted to him, catching his eye and smiling at him. Zoro didn’t smile back, he was a little lost in the sensation at the moment. His eyes widened as the cook leaned in and licked the thick vein on the underside of his aching erection. Zoro released a sudden groan at that and he threw his head back, closing his eye to concentrate only on Sanji’s mouth on his cock.

Sanji’s tongue trailed up and Zoro wondered, in the back of his mind, how he could be so good at this. The cook lapped at the head of his cock and Zoro sucked in another breath, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tense at the sensation. Slowly, but surely, Sanji’s lips wrapped around him and it was heaven.

“Sanji...” Zoro hissed, arching his back and trying not to buck up into that incredible heat.

Sanji hummed around him, stroking where he couldn’t reach with his mouth, toying with the heavy sack and caressing the quivering thighs. Zoro arched again as the cook swirled his tongue in a delicious arc. A pale, but surprisingly strong hand, came to secure his hips to the mattress and Zoro was helpless under Sanji’s ministrations.

“Oh God,” Zoro groaned. “Why are you so good at this?”

Sanji didn’t reply to him and kept going on with his task. Zoro hadn’t expected an answer anyway, so he didn’t care. His toes curled as pleasure clambered up his spine and invaded his already melted brain. Zoro’s fingers scratched the bedsheets and crumpled them in his grasp. The feelings threatened to burst out of him in one fell swoop and he felt like he could die happy. Zoro gasped when Sanji deep throated him and chuckled. The pleasure mounted and white hot fury melted his already shot nerves. It felt like his brain was oozing out of his head as he came harder than he had ever before. Zoro’s vision blanked, his ears blocked out the noise and he could feel nothing but ecstasy for what felt like an eternity.

Zoro came back to his senses in time to see Sanji gulp down the last of his load and he sighed, flopping back on the bed limply. The swordsman felt the bed dip and Sanji slid up his body, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Zoro could taste himself on Sanji’s tongue and it send electric jolts up his spine. He kissed back, pushing up when he found the strength and slid Sanji’s jacket of his shoulders, taking the tie with it. Zoro’s fingers raked over Sanji’s still clothed body and the blonde moaned softly into the kiss. Zoro was thrilled at the sound and wanted to hear so much more from the blonde cook he could hardly wait. Sanji’s white dress shirt was unbuttoned by nimble fingers and it was left to hang off the cooks thin shoulders. Zoro latched his mouth on to Sanji’s chest and peppered him with kisses and licks, biting into his skin sometimes, tough gently.

Zoro’s hands fumbled with Sanji’s belt, the leather straps not working in his favor. The cook slapped his hands away and the swordsman pushed the blonde back on the bed. The belt came off and Sanji’s slacks followed it to the floor, landing in a heap by his shoes, tie and suit jacket. Zoro’s hands trailed down heated, pale flesh, kneading the strong thighs and biting into the skin of Sanji’s neck eagerly.

“So,” Sanji began breathily. “What now?” he asked, his hands feverishly skimming Zoro’s scarred chest.

Zoro paused, looking up at Sanji’s flushed face to see if he was joking or not. He knew that Sanji had experience with women, but not with men, it seemed. Zoro sat back on his haunches, taking Sanji’s hand in his and pressing kisses to his fingers.

“You don’t know what to do, yet you gave me a mind-blowing blowjob just minutes before?” Zoro asked with a sly smirk.

Sanji’s face flushed red and he frowned, “Sorry, I just- You know. I’ve never done this before.”

Zoro nodded, getting what he was at. It was a nerve-wracking process the first time. He was glad his first time turned out fine, so he was going to make Sanji’s even better. Zoro leaned over the blonde cook and pressed a kiss to his ear, caressing Sanji’s sides to comfort him.

“It’s going to be fine, I’m gonna lead you, alright?” he said.

Sanji nodded mutely, giving Zoro permission to go ahead. Zoro smiled, bend lower to kiss Sanji again, and used his other hand to slowly begin stroking the blonde’s hard cock. Sanji arched into his hand, releasing a sweet moan that rang through Zoro’s head. The swordsman’s other hand scrambled to locate the bottle of lube and he found it. Popping the cap, he let go of Sanji to pour some of the liquid on his hand, spreading it between his fingers. Sanji’s eyes followed his every movement. Zoro caught his eye, smiling softly at him. Sanji smiled back, though hesitantly.

Zoro brought his hand down and skimmed around Sanji’s entrance, making everything slick with lube. Sanji hissed at the cold, but otherwise didn’t comment or protest. Zoro’s mind said it’d be a good idea to kiss Sanji while doing this, so he chose to do just that. He captured Sanji’s lips in a fierce kiss, passionate and hot. His tongue battled with the blonde’s, enjoying each other’s presence. Zoro pushed one of his fingers in, just to the first knuckle. Sanji let out a soft gasp, but relaxed almost instantly. With the lube it was a much easier feat to accomplish and Zoro could quickly add another finger, and another after that. Sanji was totally relaxed around him, trusting him to guide him through the process of preparation carefully.

Zoro couldn’t help but love him more. His heart was so full of love he was wondering if there was room for anything else at the moment. He guessed not, and he didn’t care. Sanji’s kisses became sloppy after a few more minutes and a thin hand came to tug at Zoro’s hair, pulling him away to break the kiss.

“You alright?” Zoro asked softly.

Sanji nodded, eyes half lidded and the flush coating his ears a hue of red. Zoro worked his fingers in and out, while looking for the pack of condoms with his other hand. Sanji’s fingers wrapped around his wrist to stop him. He looked at the cook in question, wondering why.

“We don’t need those,” Sanji said breathlessly.

Zoro only nodded, having no response for it anyway. His tongue was tied and he was achingly hard again. He pulled his fingers out, which earned him a needy whine from the blonde beneath him. It send shivers down his body and heated his cheeks just a little more. Zoro lined up with Sanji, looking at him for permission. When Sanji looked at him with lidded eyes and a clouded gaze, Zoro swallowed. He leaned down and kissed Sanji again, just because he could, and because he really wanted to.

“Something on your mind, moss-ball?” Sanji teasingly commented.

Zoro chuckled breathily. “Yeah,” he began. “That you’re a really beautiful and sexy cook and not to mention very, very hot looking.”

Sanji smiled, stroking a hand over Zoro’s shoulder and over his back, blunt nails racking lines into his flesh. Zoro hissed in delight.

“You’re quite nice today, wonder why?” Sanji grinned.

Zoro rolled his eyes, biting into Sanji’s neck and sucking. “I guess I don’t always have to hate you, or isn’t that allowed?” Zoro murmured.

Sanji chuckled. “Didn’t think you did, mossy, didn’t think you did.”

Zoro had enough of the talking and pressed the head of his cock through the ring of tight muscles that was blocking his prize. Sanji tensed a little, then pulled at Zoro’s arm to stop him. Zoro looked up, expecting a scowling face or an angry blonde, but he got none of that.

“Be gentle,” Sanji whispered instead. “It’s my first time after all.”

That had to be the hottest thing Sanji could say. Zoro’s face inflamed and he quickly looked away, nodding slowly. Sanji sent him a hesitant smile and he released Zoro’s arm. Zoro gritted his teeth as he pushed in inch by inch. Sanji’s muscles clenched around him and he cursed softly. It was so hot and tight that Zoro felt like he was going to die. When he was finally in to the hilt, Zoro halted to give the both of them some breathing room. Sanji’s hands were on his shoulder, holding him so tight his blunt nails were drawing blood.

“You alright?” Zoro whispered, licking a stripe up Sanji’s neck.

“Yes,” Sanji whispered back, breathily.

Zoro grunted, his hips wanting to move, but he held still. Sanji heel dug into his back and he got the signal, he began moving slowly, setting a gentle pace. Sanji’s moans began to fill up the room. The air was getting hotter and Zoro could barely think straight with that tight heat squeezing the life out of his cock. He groaned, pulling out and pushing back in. He changed the angle, and Sanji’s yelps startled him into stilling.

“Go on,” Sanji gasped, hands scratching marks in Zoro’s back.

Zoro nodded and bit at Sanji’s neck gently, setting a slightly faster pace, hitting Sanji’s prostate every time.

“Ah!” Sanji’s voice was high and throaty.

Zoro absolutely loved it and he couldn’t get enough of it. He kept up the pace, nipping at Sanji’s neck and leaving love bites and hickeys.

“Hey,” he grit out.

“Ah! W-what?” Sanji bemoaned.

Zoro swallowed a moan that threatened to rip out of his throat. “Promise me... That we’ll still fight... and call each other names... after this...” Zoro managed between pants.

Sanji laughed softly, hugging Zoro to him. “Of course, idiot,” he said. “I won’t stop hating you just because of this.”

Zoro grinned and pressed a kiss into Sanji’s hair, pushing him further into the mattress and changing the position they were in. Now he could kiss Sanji and he did so with vigor. Zoro set a harder pace, to which Sanji began moaning and gasping more than before. Zoro couldn’t hold in his own gasps of pleasure and they left him in suppressed grunts. He slammed into Sanji with everything he had, sure that they would both be bruised and hurting tomorrow.

“Fuck, fuck,” Sanji began a stream of colorful language as he reached his peak faster.

Zoro kissed his jaw, licking up beads of sweat that were trailing down his face. He wasn’t gonna last any longer. And neither was Sanji, judging by the volume of his voice.

“I’m gonna-“ Sanji moaned out.

“Then come,” Zoro commanded, pushing himself over the edge with it.

Sanji practically screamed his name as he came between them. Zoro wasn’t even sure if he’d touched Sanji at all. He was dizzy with pleasure as his own orgasm hit him hard and his vision blanked out. He gasped in a breath and cradled Sanji’s body to him, an anchor in the ecstasy. Zoro wanted for it to last forever, but he knew that it would end. As he came down from his high, he released the blonde and they both collapsed side to side on the bed.

“That was...” Sanji began.

“Amazing,” Zoro finished for him.

Sanji cracked a smile and looked at him with hooded eyes, still riding that high. Zoro glanced at the mess they made and couldn’t help but smile. He’d finally done it. He made a mess of the cook. Sanji turned on his side to look at Zoro and the swordsman did the same.

“Sanji...” Zoro began.

“Yeah?” Sanji responded.

“... I love you...” the green haired man replied, a blush flaring up his cheeks.

Sanji’s face inflamed and he glanced away, running a hand through his hair. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled. “I know.”

Zoro turned away, sudden sadness creeping over him. “If you want to leave, it’s fine...”

A punch in his side made him double over and gasp. He returned the air into his lungs and grasped his side in anger, turning to face the blonde with a scowl on his face. Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Sanji kissed him gently. Zoro froze and gaped at the blonde cook before him. Sanji smirked and tangled a hand in his green hair, tugging him forward and nipping at his lips. Zoro sat frozen for a while, and was only shaken out of it when Sanji murmured against his lips,

“Are you kidding? I’m ready for round two.” 


End file.
